


Black Dress Distraction

by TashanaAmbrosia



Series: With Two Hands [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Can the Punisher dance?, F/M, Kastle hints, Matt make better choices, just a moment in black dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: So I saw a prompt about Frank and Karen dancing and my muse said: “YES, do that.” It didn’t turn out terrible. I think its got a fun premise, even if they are little out-of-character. More bend then break…Written between Daredevil season 2 and The Punisher ... it doesn't work timeline wise, but its fun.





	Black Dress Distraction

 

**Black Dress Distraction**

“Stay in the cab, Matt.” Karen’s voice spiked against the car alarms and rap music in Hells Kitchen. Frank looked down from the top of the apartment building at the blonde yelling at Red’s alter ego, Matt Murdock, climbing out of the cab. “I’m not dealing with you tonight. You used me. You used to me and you lied to me, Again!”

It looked like Murdock said her name, his mouth moved and Karen shook her head.

“No, don’t Karen me! I thought this was about us having a conversation, about us reconnecting, but all I was, was a damn distraction!” She was dressed nicer than normal: black dress, hair curled, higher heels. Apparently a wasted effort on the altar boy, Karen stomped up to her apartment building. “Go home, Matt. I have nothing to say to you.”

Frank snorted as Red paid the cab driver and started scaling up the building across from Karen’s, after checking the coast was clear. For someone with sight problems, Red seemed to be having more trouble with his hearing.

Frank made his way down the fire escape until he reached Karen’s apartment and banged his knuckles against the glass. Karen pulled back the curtains and Frank promptly decided that Red must be actually blind for periods of time, because… She was breathtaking. Karen’s hair was curled and swept to one side, her makeup subtle, but her lips blood-red and that black dress was more than flattering on her.  _Legs for fucking days._

“You aren’t bleeding are you?” She questioned, opening the window and allowing him in. “I can’t afford this dress, I pinned the tag to the inside of it, I have to return it tomorrow.”

He stepped into her space, careful not to crowd her, “Believe that’s on the edge of stealing, Ma’am.”

Karen rolled her eyes and click-clacked her way to her little kitchen and started the coffee pot. “I suppose you heard all of that out there.”

“Caught the end.” Frank paced into the kitchen behind her, pulled out a notepad out of one of her drawers, and started writing.

“Did you find out what that guy was poking around here for?” Karen inquired not turning around, only to gasp as he tugged her around to face him, “Frank, what the hel…”

Her eyes scanned his handwriting on the notepad:  _Red’s on top of the other building. Don’t want him nosing in on this. He can hear us from there._

She nodded and let out a small laugh, “Like the dress, huh? I didn’t think you’d notice.” She winked at him.

“Didn’t find out anything yet, and black is my favorite color, of course, I noticed.” He chuckled low, running a finger up her arm.

“Lose the jacket, Frank, relax for a bit. I’ll get you some coffee when it’s done.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He draped the heavy black coat over her couch and hesitated before deciding to lose the Kevlar and a few of his tools. “What was the occasion?”

“Matt using me for distraction,” Karen started the music player on her phone. “Get dressed up and pawed at for two hours, since Matt disappeared, then I get dragged out because it was dangerous.” She snorted and went to take off her heels, but he moved to her side.

“I’m bad at this, but if you want…I mean…” He trailed off, the whole point was to mess with Red, but now he felt like an idiot.

“Are you asking me to dance, Castle?” Karen sounded amused, but her smile was ear to ear.

“Seems a shame to waste the dress.” He offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation.

She stepped closer, closing the distance between them, but warned, “I meant it about having to returning this dress, so no stains or any other type of damage.”

He arched his eyebrow, “Now what kind of damage are you implying I might cause?”

“Hush and put your arms around my waist.” Karen wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself against him.

“Yes Ma’am.” He breathed in the scent of her hair and could feel her heart pounding as they swayed back and forth to the slow song. If Red could pick up heartbeats from a distance, he surely got the point by now. He’d either have to leave or risk having a front row seat to whatever was going on.

“Frank?” Karen’s voice was soft and he didn’t dare look down into her blue eyes.

He made a non-committal noise of I-heard-you.

“You are really bad at this.” She giggled into his chest.

“Yes Ma’am.”


End file.
